Giovanna Winchester' Story: Accepting
by MagentaCharles
Summary: What if Dean and Sam had a little sister. Well, in my piont of view it would be pretty dramatic/caring/sad/exciting/. By the first line youll just be hooked! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Im new to this so please be nice. :) Tell your friends. TGhis story Is mostly about how it would be if Dean and Sam had a little sister. ****REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW PLEASE!**

**The Beggining  
"Say goodnight to you sister boys." John said to his sons they ran up to the crib.**

**"Night G's" Dean said cooly**

**"Night Gia" Sam said all excited about having a little sister. Giovanna grabbed Sam's nose**

**"Let gooooo Gia" Sam said laughing. Giovanna cooed. She finnaly let go and drifted off to sleep quickly. The rest of the Whinchester's went their seperate Dierctions. Mary was putting the boys to bed "Angels are watching you boys, goodnight" She kissed their forheads and went to bed. Later that night Mary heard Giovanna crying thru the baby monitor. She sighed and walked to the baby's room. She saw a manly figure.**

**"You got it John?" Mary asked. She saw the man nod. She walked away hearing the tv set on downstairs she went down to turn it off she saw John laying there asleep. She ran up the stairs to Giovanna's room.**

**"Leave my daughter alone!" She yelled. The figure turned around and he had yellow eyes "You" she said  
John heard Someone scream upstairs he ran to Giovanna's room. He walked to the crib and saw blood drippin and falling on the cribs matress he looked up and saw Mary on the celieng.**

**"Mary!" he yelled**

**"What is it dad" Dean asked, with Sam next to him. John picked up his daughter and gave Dean Giovanna.**

**"Take your sister and brother outside dont let them go..Go DEAN" John said to his oldest son. Dean did as told. The kids went outside. A few moments later the whole house burst in flames. Dean felt a hand on his shoulder**

**"Its going to get better guys" John said to his three kids.  
Chapter one  
**

**"I really dont understand why we need to go get him, Dean" Giovanna said To her older brother.**

**"Dad's missing we need him"Dean replied back staring at the road**

**"We've done enough hunts without him, why do we need him now?"**

**"Are we hunting dad now?" Dean said trying to be funny**

**"Your such a loser" Giovanna said to Dean.**

**"Am not"**

**"The day Sam left... Everything was just Gaspafing"**

**"Gaspafing?"**

**"Gaspafing... Because I thought Sammy.. I mean Sam would stay with us forever"**

**"Gi-Gi you know theres no forever"**

**"Well there kinda is a forever"**

**"If there was mom would..."Dean stopped he couldnt continue**

**Dean put up the volume to the Impala's radio not wanting to socialize anymore.  
Gi-Gi pushed her Blond hair behind her back and looked out the window.  
Memory  
**

**"It has to be around here somewhere" Gia said snooping around Sam's side of the room she found a box and opned it**

**"Jackpot" she said smirking. She opened it and found a bunch of things but the thing that caught her eye was a letter from Stanford University Gia opened it Quickly. She read the letter saying that Sam got accepted. She took the letter and closed the box. She ran down the staurs and gave the letter to Dean.**

**"Holy Crap" ,he said finish reading it.**

**"Why didnt Sam tell us" She said to Dean. Dean shrugged. John and Sam came in from Sam's training "Hey daddy" Gia said walking up to her father they hugged. **

**"Anything new happened today" John asked. Gia and Dean looked at each other. **

**"What is it" John said. Gia gave Dean a look which meant 'Dont tell him' Dean gave her a look sayin 'We have to' Gia went to sit on the stool knowing what was going to happen. Dean gave him the letter Sam realized what Dean gave to John.**

**"You Went thru my stuff?" Sam Exclamied**

**"No, It was the kid sister" Dean said and Sam looked at Gia**

**"I was cleaning our room and I knew you've been tired so I was cleaning your side and **

**happen to find it" She said**

**"Under my underwear, in a box Gia? Thats Bull you should've came and talked to me" He said**

**"You would have never told me!" She screamed**

**"Well I dont go thru your Stuff Giovanni!"**

**"You have gone thru my stuff"**

**"I was looking for a book and I find a pregnacy test in your backpack!"**

**"A WHAT?" This time Dean and John joined in**

**"For the last time Sam it wasnt mine... Im obviously not having sex when I have 3 Guys living with me watching my every move" Gia said**

**"You better not be having sex!"Dean roared**

**"GUYS! Well congrats Sam" John said giving the letter to Sam**

**"Thanks Dad" Sam said**

**"Too bad your not going" John said**

**"What? Yes I am. I got accepted To Stanford University I worked my butt off for this scholarship"**

**"Well im sorry you have a duty to do your not going and thats Final"**

**"A duty To hunt That thing that killed mom? Well im done. I want to have a normal life and go to college im going dad"**

**"You walk out that door dont ever bother coming back SAM!"**

**"I promise I wont bother to" Sam said going up the stairs he packed his things and walked out Gia ran following him**

**"SAM!" She said running to him "Im sorry I went thru your stuff. I promise I wont do it again.. So please dont leave Ill do anything Just dont leave me here **

**alone with dad...I love you Sammy "She begged and cried**

**"Im sorry Gia but Im leaving I love you too I promise to keep in contact" he said kissing her cheeck she backed away "No if you leave I dont want anything to do with you" She said sadly. He looked at her and at the house "Goodbye Giovanna" he turned and left. Giovanna fell to the ground and bursted out **

**crying.  
Present**

**"I cant believe im back in the Impala" Sam said randomly**

**"If u cant believe maybe you should go back to being 'normal' so I can get my seat back" Gia grumbled  
-**

**"Mom is dead and she is never comming back Dean" Sam said and Dean grabbed his jacket collar and pushed him on the Bridge's wall.**

**"Dont you ever talk about mom like that" Dean said angrily. Giovanna was surprised that something like that came out if Sam's mouth.**

**"Guys...!" Giovanna yelled and pointed to the lady in white. Dean let go of Sam. The lady in white then Jumped over the bridge into the water. The **

**Winchesters ran to where she jumped and looked down.**

**"Where did she go" Sam asked**

**"Dean?" Giovana called**

**"Yea G's" He replied**

**"Whos driving the car" She asked they all looked at the Impala and the headlights were on. Dean pulled out his keys.**

**"Run!" Sam yelled the car started racing toward them they all ran. The car was get closer so they all jumped  
Over the Bridge. A few moments later Gia heard Sam yelling her name and Dean's. Sam found Gia holding unto the railing tightly. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her.**

**"Thanks Sam"She said silently**

**"No problem" He said**

**"Wait... Dean? Dean?" Gia started yelling. Gia and Sam ran to the shore. Dean came out the water all muddy and dirty.**

**"Im fine...Im super" He said**

**"Dude Why'd you jump... you smell like Poo!" Sam said and Gia started laughing**


	2. Chapter 2

"Gia, Gia, Gia" A boy came up to the Winchesters Table at a Diner.

"Craig?" Gia said surprised

"Yes, Wow you look amazing. You sure grew up" Craig said

"Thanks" She said Dean and Sam cleared their throats "Craig, These are my friends Sam and

Dean" She said

"Friends... No no no We are her brothers." Dean said getting up and so did Sam.

"Oh really?" Craig said

"Yes, Her Older brothers" Sam said. Craig winked at Gia.

"Well nice to meet yall" Craig said and walked away

"I'm going to the bathroom... I didn't really like those spicy tacos" she quickly got out the chair hearing her brothers say 'Ewwwwww behind her, She

Laughed. She went in the bathroom and their was Craig. He grabbed her arm she closed her eyes and felt wind blowing around went it stopped she opened her eyes to see they were in an abandoned warehouse

"Hello Giovanna" Craig said and smiled.

"Demon" she shot back and scowled.

"Hey, you summoned me. I was busy with some girls. Please let this be important"

"I summoned you yesterday. Who's Lilith?

"How do you know about her?"

"A dream"

"You need to do everything or anything possible to stay away from her she is very dangerous... And I wont let her touch you ... I have your contract and a

lot of people want it. I won't let anything happen to you"  
Gia smiled "You sound like my brothers"

He smiled "They love you very much"  
He said to Gia

"There suppose to, its part of the contract"

"It is" he said and disappeared

"IDIOT!" She screamed. Craig appeared

"Right I always forget about you humans" He said she fake smiled. She grabbed his arm and they were whooshed away back to the Dinner's restroom.

"Can I have a hug" Craig said

"In your dreams... Oh wait demons don't sleep do you Zac Efron" She said and smiled. "I do look like him" He smiled then they disappeared she opened the door to see her brothers. They surprised her so her heart jumped a little and so did her body. She clutched her heart.

"Dammit Winchesters" She said

"How many tacos did you have?" Dean said and smirked she ignored him and walked to the impala and got in. She got in the car fell asleep thinking about

Craig  
Dream  
Gia was sitting at a long table with a bunch people around it she looked around trying to find a familiar face she couldn't so she got up and everyone disappeared but one person. He came up to her.

"Hello Little Mary" The person said

"Who are you" She asked

"You are the exact replica of Mary... Curly blond hair, Hazel eyes, Nice coca cola shaped body, And those wonderful round rosy pink plumped lips I kissed." He said and got closer she backed away.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she asked. His eyes shifted to yellow.

"The call me yellow eyes" he said and smiled. Then he grabbed her hair.

"We have unfinished business" he said and kissed her she screamed trying to fight him but he was to strong. All of a sudden everything started shaking like an earthquake. Yellow eyes let her go. She screamed cause she was scared then everything started to fade  
Reality 

Gia sat up quickly to see her two brothers staring at her with concerned looks on their faces she hugged them.

"You want to talk about it G's" Dean asked her

"Another dream" she said

"About what Gia…" Sam asked her  
she told them every single detail about the dream.

"We really need to find Dad so we can kill this Demon" Sam said frustrated

"No one kisses my sister without my permission" Dean said angrily which made Gia laugh

"Do you think your strong enough to fall asleep Gia" Sam asked

"I feel safe here in my two loving brother's arms" She said yawning she felt her brothers smile satisfied she went to sleep  
-

The Winchesters solved their case with twist and turns but they did. They all got out the car.

"Be good Sammy" Dean said shaking his brother's hand

"It's Sam and I will" Sam said pulling Dean to a hug

"Sammy..."Gia said quietly

"Yes Gia"

"This time keep in contact with me ok?" She said feeling the tears form in her eyes

"I love you Gia" he said hugging her

"I love you to Sammy" She said with the tears falling

"How come she gets to call you 'Sammy'" Dean said

"Cause she's the best kid sister ever" Sam said. Gia smiled and got in the car, Dean followed.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, and then Gia got a flicker

in her head.

"Dean turns the car around"

"What? Why?"

"We got to go back to Sam's place"

"Why?"

"IT'S A WIERD FEELING! Just turn it around please!"

Dean then turned the car around they drove to Sam's. Gia got out the car and ran inside. Gia found Sam screaming his girlfriend Jamie's name. Gia looked

Up to see Jamie pinned to the ceiling she started to catch on fire.

"Sam! We got to go!" Gia yelled. With all her force she pulled Sam out of the house. The house exploded throwing Gia and Sam on the ground. Dean ran

Over to them. Sam got up and he pulled Gia up they heard Fire sirens. Sam went to the trunk of the car and pulled out a rifle.

"I'm ready to kill that son of a Bi**h" Sam said coldly Gia looked at Dean with a worried look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed by and the Winchesters were in a motel room sleeping. Dean's phone then started ringing.  
"Deannnn..." Sam said all groggy. Since Dean didn't wake up Sam answered  
"Hellooo" Sam answered groggy  
"Dad?... Where are you"  
Then Dean woke up  
"Dad?.."  
"No Dad just tell us where you are and..."  
"Sam gives me the phone" Dean said while putting his shirt on.  
"No im not going to take down numbers just listen...Fine whatever" Sam gave the phone to Dean  
"Yea...Hey dad .. Yea ive got pen and paper...Mmmh yea got it... Gia?..." Dean looked around not seeing Gia. "She's fine...She's sleeping" Sam looked around and saw the bathroom light open so did Dean "Yea I will ... Love you too dad. Bye" Dean closed the phone and knocked on the bathroom door "Gia? ...you all right in there?" he asked no answer "GIA?" still no answer. Sam kicked the door open and looked up.  
"No...No..NOO" Dean yelled seeing Gia pinned to the ceiling. Sam pulled her down not even knowing he could.  
"Gia...Gia... Wake up honey Please You can't leave us...No pulse" Sam said with tears falling. Dean started tearing up. Then Craig appeared. Sam held her tightly.  
Craig walked closer.  
"How the Hell you get in here?" Dean asked  
"Shut up and let me do my job" Craig said  
"What job is that?"Dean asked aggravated  
"Ill tell you after I save Gia" Craig said.  
"Why should we trust you" Sam said  
"She's Kinda dead do you think I can kill her even more?" Craig said and Sam let Gia go. Craig knelt down to Gia and brushed her hair behind her ears, He started saying something in Latin. Then he kissed her. She coughed up blood ,then she opened her eyes. Craig smiled at his accomplishment.  
"Craig...?"  
"Hmmmm?"  
"Whats going on?"  
"You tell us Giovanna?" Dean said and Gia jumped out of Craig's arm and stood up  
"I see you guys met Craig"  
"Weve met him before Giovanna but you two need to tell us whats going on" ,Dean said much more aggravated  
"I hold your sisters Contract" Craig said Gia looked down and Sam and Dean looked Pissed  
"You made a deal with a Demon" Both of her brothers said at the same time. Gia nodded yes.  
"What's the Deal" Sam asked  
"That no matter what I do you guys would love me.. Like this moment.. And for that dad would..." She stopped there. She took a breath. "That dad would stop and forget his past doings"  
"His past doings?" Sam said  
"You guys know how frustrated he would get when he was mad close from catching yellow eyes, and you guys would wonder how he would get over it so fast" She asked and they nodded "It all started when I was 12..."  
Memory  
Gia's P.O.V.  
I hear Dean trying to Calm dad down, downstairs. I looked over at Sam and he's sound asleep. I got out of bed and tip-tied slowly out the room cause I knew I wasnt suppose to leave without telling Sam. I walked out the room and closed the door quietly. I went to the bathroom and tinkled. I washed my hands then walked out to find daddy drunk.  
"Hi daddy" I said almost whispering  
"Why arent you with Sam" He asked  
"I...uh... " i stuttered trying to find words  
"Its okay Mary"  
"Huh? "  
"What?"  
"You just called me mom"  
"Oh sorry honey... You just look just like her" He said taking my hand and taking me to his room.  
"Were gonna play a game" Dad said to me. He put me in his closet and came in. "Monsters are going to touch you so dont make any noise ok?" he said and I nodded. I wobbled back to my room after the horrible expierience I climbed in Sam's bed.  
"Nightmare?" Sam asked me and I nodded yes. He held me tight and said goodnight  
Present  
"IM GOING TO KILL HIM" Dean yelled  
"No Dean he doesn't remember... It wasn't his fault let it go..."  
"We can't let something like that go" Sam said... Gia bursted to tears.  
"Forgive dad please" she whispered  
"What do you get in return" Dean turned to Craig  
"Her first born child" Craig said  
"Why would you want to get her unborn child?" Sam asked  
"You dont quite understand but you will" Craig gave away his famous wink and vanished.  
"We have to get going" Dean said  
"Your gonna follow that creeps orders after what he did to our SISTER" Sam said angirly  
"No im following dad" Dean said

"Please dont do anything that you will regret" She said pleading with her life "Im scared of his reaction he'll remeber if you confess it to him thats what Craig told me . Dad used to hit me too. You guys dont want him to remember please I made him better than he used to So please dont tell him" She said crying.  
"We wont let him touch you" Sam said looking forward, Dean and Gia turned around to see John coming toward them with a girl she looked about a few years over Giovanna's age  
"Hey dad" Gia said walking slowly to her father hugging him.  
"Hey... Have you been crying?" John asked her. Dean pulled his sister away and pushed her toward Sam she saw Dean ball up his fist she had to think fast knowing what was about to happen.  
"Dad who's she?" Gia said pointing to the brunette girl.  
"Your guy's sister" John said  
"OUR WHAT?" Dean, Sam, and Gia said loudly  
"She's your sister Her name is Jesebel shes 19"  
"Wait im 17... She was born before me.. While you were with mom.. YOU CREEP!"  
"Its a long story honey" John said touch her face, she looked away, and backed away  
"Well you better start Talking" Sam said coldly  
"Well 19 years ago you and your mom separated for a while I went to a bar got drunk and dilly-dallied with the bartendress. Jesebel's mother and I became good friends after knowing she was carrying my child" John said  
"Well are family is going to fall apart" Gia said walking in circles  
"I need you to watch Jesebel for me Dean... Her mother was killed by Yellow eyes and she will be safe if she tag along with you guys" John said  
"After what you did to Giovanna I cant follow your orders Dad" Dean said looking away  
"What did I do to Giovanna?" John asked confused  
"Nothing daddy, Really Its nothing " Gia said smiling  
"Every time you had a bad hunt you went and took Gia and played a 'game' with her and/or you would hit her... Is Jesebel another one of your punching bags Dad?" Sam said exclaming. John blinked fast a few times.  
"YOU TOLD?" John said yelling and coming furiously towards Gia. Dean stepped in front of her  
"Im not afraid to kill you" Dean said to his father. John backed away  
"It shouldn't be like this" Gia whispered then she ran till she couldn't breath. She thought of Craig real hard then he appeared  
"You...Had to...save ..meee..now myy" She said every word with evey breath Craig touched her and she felt her lungs were good and natural "You had to save me now my that my brothers know about the deal they know about dad and dad knows they know and dad knows I told them and my brothers are mad I never told them... So I was wondering.."She said stroking his hair trying to flirt. He put her hand at her side.  
"Fix your family...?" He said  
"Yea. Well kinda I just want everyone to forgive and love each other. How did you know?" she said surprised  
"Your my client Im a demon I have powers I get vibes and I know you very well Giovanna Mary Winchester." He said coming closer to her withe ever word. She shivered  
"Well what do you want in return?" she asked and he he looked in her eyes.  
"Never put yourself thru that again" he said which made her confused.  
"Um... Really?" she asked  
"You better make it a deal before I change my mind" He said looking serious she smiled "Deal" He bent down and bit her arm sealing the deal.  
"Your a nice little demon arent you" She said rubbing her arm. He did his little wink and dissapeard. She turned around and started walking then the Impala and Her dad's truck appear Her brothers, dad, and 'sister' got out out the cars. They all came up to her all of a sudden she felt something change in her.  
"Sorry kiddo, We didnt mean to make you run off like that" Sam said hugging her  
"Yea... What he said and 'We love you'" Dean said smiling hugging Gia.  
"Can we take a little walk Gia?" John asked her. She looked at her brothers and they nodded she followed her dad.  
"You know I love you right I love my family very much and I dont know... I dont.." He said breaking out "Dad?... Are you ... Are you crying?" Gia asked him  
"Can we forget about the tears Im trying to say sorry to the little girl I love ... Because I ... I-I-" he but couldnt finish which made Gia start to cry too. She hugged her dad "I forgive you Dad" She whispered "But, God your a sissy" she said laughing. "Oh can a sissy do this" He picked her up and started tickling her she screamed and laughed yelling for him to stop. Dean Sam and Jesebel came running  
"We heard screaming" Jesebel said  
"He was tickling the heck out of me" Gia said catching her breath. Sam, Dean, and Jesebel smiled.  
"Dean ... Sam" John called them over and the walked away Gia went over to Jesebel.  
"I never got to introduce myself" Gia  
"I know who are though" Jesebel said  
"Well I dont really know who you are"  
"My name is Jesebel Neeuq Carter My mom was a beautiful black woman and she was strong physically and mentaly. I had alot of friends back in Home in Miami but never even got to say good-bye" she said sadly  
"I know how that feels.. My dad made us ALOT" Gia said  
"Well that means you got to see alot of things though"  
"True... But try living with three overprotective guys"  
"Awww I think its sweet I always wanted brothers"  
"I love my brothers but I would love to have a boyfriend... I mean I've dated but Dean usually chases them off"  
"You a virgin?"  
"Well obviously not when you know what my dad did to me" Gia said  
"Oh im so so so sorry I completely forgot?"Jesebel said looking dumbfounded. "Its ok... But can you keep a secret?" Gia said whispering.  
"Of course I can" Jesebel said  
"I slept with a guy... His name was Thomas. It was ok.. I guess. Please dont tell the Whinchester Men" Gia said lowly  
"I wont I dont want them to kill you" Jesebel said  
"I have a feeling were are going to be great friends" Gia said hugging Jesebel


End file.
